


Satellite of Love

by SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 废料





	Satellite of Love

“你看上去就像一堆垃圾。”Lou居高临下地看着那个瘫倒在床上的摇滚巨星。  
Lou还记得1971年的他——不过区区五年的时光。彼时他留着稻草色长发，它们柔和地打着卷，流淌仿佛夏日清晨的阳光。无论如何，他从来是那种会成为房间焦点的人，同时也沉醉于此。Lou蔑视他的这种特质，又无可避免地，同其他人一样为他所吸引。更何况他那样热切地望着他，用那双不久之后将被印刷在海报上，为千百人赞叹的冷酷美丽的眼睛。  
认识不出几天，两人就上了床。David正如表面看上去那样放荡甜蜜。他们着实度过了几个快乐的下午——基本上，他会规规矩矩地回到酒店同妻子过夜，真是奇妙——他们做爱，然后David会开始以无与伦比的夸张真挚赞美他的音乐。他以近乎孩童的兴奋一再询问那些声音诞生的细节，Lou不得不承认，这往往令人愉快。  
“那是摇滚史上最伟大的专辑！”  
当然，Lou Reed打心眼里认同这一点。但一缕不快的情绪随之而来，天呐，David说得就像他是什么半截入土的老怪物，把一堆沉重的废物留在世上；而他自己正灼热青春，满怀激情，仿佛一个年轻的冒险家在瞻仰淹没在丛林中的玛雅金字塔。  
“David，这就是你在这里的原因吗？”Lou怀着恶意问道。  
他不解地回望。  
“我是说，David，你会和所有你崇拜的音乐家睡觉吗，只是因为他们写了几首好歌？”  
David明显有些不知所措，随即流露出一丝奇异的羞怯神情：“Lou，我欣赏你的作品，而且我欣赏你。”  
Lou不确定这是不是自己想要的答案。但是他再一次亲吻了他。

时隔五年。今晚的演出中David依旧美得惊人，伴随冷漠而激动人心的节拍使观众们加倍疯狂。他美得像一个只存在于舞台和幻想中的幽灵，一个符号，一个象征物。当舞台上惨白的光柱变成酒店房间里昏暗的光晕，他是否更真实了？Lou不确定，尽管他也是一个表演者。  
David半阖双眼，游弋的视线透过散下来的额发落在Lou的脸上。  
“很有可能。”  
“你累了吗？”Lou问。  
他一时没有答话，仿佛筋疲力竭到难以发声。Lou已经有一段时间没有见过他了，尽管他从不在传闻和小报头条中缺席。人们说他沉迷药物、酒精与神秘学，着急着兑现Ziggy时期的自我预言。眼前的他惊人地瘦削，颧骨尖锐地突起，解开的衬衫领口露出一对支离的锁骨。Lou移开了视线。  
David轻轻地笑了一下，支起上身在Lou的脸颊上留下一个蜻蜓点水般似乎代表友情的吻：“谢谢你来看我。”  
可他毫无血色的嘴唇不合常理地烫得惊人。Lou毫无犹豫，几乎下意识地握住了他的肩膀，俯下身含住他的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸。他立刻得到了想要的回应。David抱住了他的后脑用力回吻，纤细的十指在他蓬松鬈曲的黑发中微微抓挠着。Lou记起这是他的习惯。他们断续关系中一个难得的记忆点。  
David几乎是急不可耐。他胡乱地扒下了Lou标志性的皮外套，用不可理喻的愤怒把它远远地丢到了房间的另一边。Lou被他的急切取悦了，但他不会纵容这任性的孩子继续胡作非为。  
Lou挣开David热切游走的双手，退开几步。David抬起头看他，漂亮的眼睛雾蒙蒙的。  
“脱掉。”Lou用命令的语气说。  
David不满地嘟囔了一声，但是他也乐于配合Lou小小的恶劣趣味。  
他盯着Lou的眼睛，卖弄风情地放慢了解扣子的动作，苍白的皮肤一点点地露出。  
“太瘦了。”Lou评论道。  
David“哼”了一声，飞快地拽下衬衫丢到了Lou的脸上。  
“你没有立场指责我。”  
“我没有指责你，但是你已经在’下一个死掉的摇滚明星’排行榜超过了我，甚至碾压了齐柏林飞艇的那帮傻子。”Lou难得好脾气地没有和他多计较，重新坐到了David身边，在他的额头上印下了一个亲昵的吻。他伸手环住David的腰，手指暧昧地向下移动。David配合地抬了抬屁股，任凭Lou把手伸进他的裤子。  
“操。”Lou摸到一手粘腻，“谁他妈干过你了？我还以为我来得够早。还是说你就是这样上台的？”  
David撇撇嘴，“刚刚在后台……”  
“谁？”Lou满心嫉妒。当然了，David的那些风流韵事他早就听了个够，但听是一回事，亲自见证那又是另一回事了。他一下子把两根手指刺了进去，引得他敏感放荡的情人一声闷哼。  
David不由有点儿心虚，虽然他大可不必：“你知道的……”  
他有意地扭了扭腰，伸手去解Lou的衣服，想让Lou赶紧跳过这个话题。  
“当然当然，我应该知道的。”Lou拉下他的裤腰，把手指进入得更深，轻而易举地找到了他的敏感点，飞快地刺激着那一处，简直不像调情，而是在测试一种机械性的反应，“‘Harry,Mark and John’，不是这个，就是那个。”  
如他所愿，David抑制不住地吐出融化般的惊喘。他抬起眼睛，用涣散的瞳孔注视着Lou，尽管Lou没法不觉得他眼里空无一物。  
“爽吗？”Lou毫不留情地继续动作，很快David就到达了高潮，火热的内壁痉挛地含吮着入侵者的手指，先前被内射的精液不受控制地溢出，“看啊，你就是含着这些东西上台的吗？你猜那些疯狂的粉丝要是知道会怎么做呢？啊哈，他们会更爱你的，他们会直接跳上舞台扒了你的裤子。”  
Lou无意再展现他的语言天赋，毫不客气地摆弄起David高潮后瘫软的身体，对于David口中不满的嘟嘟囔囔则全然忽略。他让David趴在床边，随即拉下裤链——当然，他也早已迫不及待了——刺进了David的身体，无意为他不贞的情人提供片刻的喘息。这显然让David相当难受，更何况Lou在情事中从来算不上温柔。但他还是默许了Lou的所作所为，把脸埋在床单里，可怜兮兮地闷声呻吟。  
Lou喜欢他的声音，它像David本人一样多变，时而低沉时而轻盈，但与Lou对话时总带着莫名孩子气的顺服。做爱时这种腔调又化作另类的性感，配合David发达的泪腺总比他火热的身体更能满足Lou的恶癖。多好啊，一个对他满心仰慕的美貌男孩，放荡又天真，对危险和暴力缺乏认识，被弄疼了也只是泪盈于睫地注视作恶的男人。当然，这是过去的那个David，如今他仍然迷人，但那种热烈单纯的爱慕早已一去不返。  
一部分的Lou提醒自己，这无非是因为David对他的了解渐渐贴近了真实，而另一部分的Lou则极力否认着自己因此而伤心。  
David很快又动了情，声音开始透出沾染爱欲的粘腻。Lou掐着他的腰，一次次把自己楔进他的身体，一次次从这具羸弱而温暖的躯壳中榨取热情。药物和性，这无理性的天堂不正是他最后的庇护所？人们都说David拯救了他。他们是对的。但Lou知道自己仍不知餍足地渴求着David不能提供给他的东西，比如爱，比如某种永恒。  
Lou听见David在临近高潮的时刻叫了一声他的名字，一道白光在他眼前炸开。他释放在了David的身体里。

Iggy回来的时候，正撞见Lou整理衣装准备离开，David则躺在床上，近乎赤裸，两颊的红晕还未褪去。他一下子就明白发生了什么，耸了耸肩，点起一支烟，坐进了沙发里。  
怒火再次烧伤了Lou的心。但他只是穿上了他黑色的皮革外套，然后戴上墨镜，俯身给了David一个道别的吻，然后离开了。


End file.
